Realisations realised
by rebeccag239
Summary: A one shot based on the promo and promo pictures for 3x7  I kissed a girl . Will and Emma find out off Shannon about Cooter which leads Emma to make an admission of her own


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

First off guys SO sorry I haven't updated for ages I have been in a bit of a funk but hopefully I should be out of it now Hope you all understand but the epic news we got this week hasn't helped either. This is just a little one shot reflecting what I hope happens next Tuesday night

Realisations realised

"And with this Santana incident I really don't know what to do…." Will replied as he swallowed some cookie

"Well maybe I could have a word with her" Emma offered as Will paused and then nodded

"I don't think it would do any harm at all. But you know Santana she`s very hard to accept any help. But I'll tell her" Will smiled as he leaned across and gripped her hand just as Shannon walked into the faculty lounge but her head was bowed and she didn't appear to have the same confident attitude that Will knew his friend possessed

"Shan?" Will looked concerned as Shannon got out her daily chicken and started tearing pieces from it, Emma nibbling her own PB and J sandwich but had a look of also concern on her face "A-Are you ok" he then paused as he then realised what a stupid question he had asked. Of course she wasn't ok!, he cursed silently to himself

"Shannon?" Emma paused swallowing the first slice of sandwich as Shannon stopped attacking the chicken and looked up at her two friends

"Cooter" she simply said and Will and Emma looked at each other in confusion. She had told the pair of her date with him a few nights ago

"Y-Yeah you told us of your date last week…" Will said puzzled. To him it seemed it had gone quite well but now Shannon was acting as if she wanted to rip the guy's head off

"Not that!" Shannon exclaimed angrily causing a few heads in the faculty lounge to turn around and for Will`s face to drop. Seeing the look on her friends face Shannon shook her head "S-Sorry" she mumbled "I mean he isn't worth hurting the two friends I have over some lousy cheat who obviously only saw me as a stepping stone to using the football team and to make a name for himself" she said softly as Emma and Will`s face glanced at one another Will moving away from Emma`s chair

"C-Cheat?" Will coughed nervously

"He`s been seeing Sue behind my back Will!" Shannon exclaimed "I spotted them at Breadstix last night. I needed to get some more pasta before the student council elections next week and there they were. All chummy in a booth as if he didn't have a girlfriend. And I thought he loved me!" Shannon replied with a sob

"Are you sure?. I mean people can make mistakes. And you know how Sue can manipulate situations." Emma replied shooting a look towards Will who was starting to look quite nervous with how the conversation was going. Shannon shook her head

"If it was another member of the Buckeye team then yeah but he doesn't even know Sue!" Shannon replied. Suddenly the bell for next period rang and both Will and Emma stood up

"Look Shannon my office is always open and well if you need a chat…" Emma replied as Shannon looked in the eyes of the younger woman and nodded

"Thanks Emma" Shannon said gratefully as both Will and Emma both left the faculty lounge and walked down the hallway towards Will`s Spanish classroom

"Wow" Will replied as he stood outside his door

"Will don't do anything drastic to beat Sue. She`s probably doing this to get a rise out of you and Burt" Emma replied clutching her lunchbox in one hand

"Using another staff member's boyfriend to gain votes. I know Sue is mean but I don't think she would go that far" Will glanced at Emma who just shrugged "See you tonight" Will smiled at Emma who kissed her cheek then headed into his classroom leaving Emma to walk the rest of the way to her office alone with her thoughts

"Will?" Emma replied as she heard the front door of their apartment open and Will enter the room taking the scarf off his head and wrapping it with his coat on the hook in the hallway "H-How was it?" she said slowly

"Well Shannon was right Sue had been cheating with Cooter. In fact he came with her to the election result. And because the results of the school council were being held at the same time as the congress results Shannon was there as well and so she and Sue proceeded to have a fight in the middle of the gym. In fact I had to pull them apart" Will sighed running his hands through his hair

"W-Wow" Emma replied walking across to where Will was sitting on the couch "So did Burt win" Emma replied with a slight grin sitting nearer to him

"Yeah!" Will replied with a nod "I wasn't sure at first when the votes came in and Sue was looking smug but then Burt pulled ahead and in the end he won by a good bit actually. Sue wasn't happy about that" he shrugged but Emma could tell that he was happy that Sue had lost. As Burt said once he wanted to see her lose just once at something

"And Shannon?" Emma glanced at Will "Cooter?" Emma pressed him Will a look of confusion on his face

"Shannon ran off after the fight I don't know if that was because of embarrassment or because there seemed to be problems in the kid's student council as well and Figgins needed to speak to her. But. Oh Em, it's a big mess" Will replied "I really thought Shannon had found someone who liked her I mean really liked her and now it looks as if maybe he didn't." Will sighed

"I actually need to talk to you about that" Emma confessed taking hold of his hand "Seeing what Shannon went through reminded me of what Sue said to me when we started dating. And I know that you regret kissing Shelby and I know that`s all in the past, but we worked through that. Eventually." She replied with a smile "I love you Will" she said sincerely and Will looked up to make sure he had heard right "And I know that you will always be by my side" she replied. She didn't have time to say anything else when Will grasped her face lovingly and softly kissed her, with a huge grin on his face, Emma`s face reflecting the grin as he kissed her. He then pulled away as Emma grinned back but just as Will was about to stand up. Emma grabbed hold of his shirt sleeve and pulled him back to the sofa moving in for another kiss which is where they would stay all night. Nothing was going to come between them this time that was for sure as the moonlight shone high above their window and the curtains fluttered in the breeze of their window.

Hope you liked it. Just my spec on how things might go down next week from the promos and pictures that we have got. Hopefully I shouldn't be as long updating as I was last time and please don't forget to review.!


End file.
